1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and particularly relates to a motorcycle including a radiator.
2. Description of Related Art
A motorcycle including a water-cooled engine is conventionally known. FIG. 9 is a plan view of a cooling device of an engine disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-077908. The cooling device of FIG. 9 includes a radiator 101. Cooling liquid from the radiator 101 is supplied to the engine via a supply-side piping 103. Cooling liquid from the engine is returned to the radiator 101 via a return-side piping 104.
Piping connecting a radiator to an engine is preferably short in order to improve cooling efficiency of the engine or the like. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 9, the supply-side piping 103 and the return-side piping 104 are preferably arranged separately on both sides of the engine in a vehicle width direction.
Meanwhile, depending on the specifications of the straddle-type vehicle, a generator is often connected to one end portion of a crankshaft. In such a case, it is often desired to mount an engine such that its center is out of alignment with respect to a center of the vehicle in the vehicle width direction, in order to keep an angle of bank of the motorcycle great. That is, it is often desired to offset the engine from the body frame in the vehicle width direction.
However, if the engine is to be offset from the body frame toward one side in the vehicle width direction, and the supply-side piping and the return-side piping are arranged on both sides of the engine in the vehicle width direction, the vehicle width on one side is disadvantageously large.